1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a self emissive display that displays an image using an organic light emitting diode for emitting light.
Light is emitted using energy generated when excitons produced by electron-hole combinations in the organic emission layer drop from an excitation state to a ground state. The organic light emitting diode display displays an image using the emitted light.
Moreover, the organic light emitting diode display can be provided as a transparent display device that allows a user to view an object or image located on the opposite side of the organic light emitting diode display owing to the transparency of the display device. For instance, a transparent organic light emitting diode display can transmit light from an object or image located on the opposite side when the transparent organic light emitting diode display is switched off, and can display an image by light emitted from the organic light emitting diode when the transparent organic light emitting diode display is switched on.
Therefore, the transparent organic light emitting diode display is divided into opaque regions where pixels including organic light emitting diodes, thin film transistors, etc. are formed, and a transparent regions through which light from an exterior source located on an opposite side of the transparent organic light emitting diode display is transmitted. The transparent regions, each typically having a width of several to several tens of micrometers, are regularly arranged between the pixels such that when light passes through the transparent regions an object or image located on the opposite side is visible.
However, when the transparent regions are longitudinally formed, that is, with a length much greater than a width, and with a width of several to several tens of micrometers, light is diffracted as it passes through the transparent region. The diffracted light may interfere with light emitted from the organic light emitting diodes and distort an image displayed by the organic light emitting diode display.
Moreover, as the light passing through the transparent region is diffracted, a diffraction pattern may appear, thereby causing a problem of distortion of an object or image located on the opposite side that is viewed through the transparent organic light emitting diode display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.